Es real
by ReeevertW
Summary: Después de un año de relación ya no deberían haber dudas, pero Soul solo quiere saber si todo es real y claro qué preparar para el desayuno.


**Hola, nueva historia de mi pareja favorita, porque el SoMa es vida y el SoMa es amor**

 **Disclaimer: Cómo ya sabran Soul Eater no me pertenece, pero la historia que leerán a continuación es producto de mi tiempo de ocio.**

 **Disfruten de "Es real"**

* * *

Un gruñido rasposo escapo de su garganta, aún no estaba listo para despertar, pero el sonido del despertador no estaba de su lado ese día. Su cerebro debió hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para hacerle recordar que su despertador no sonaba así, también se vio haciendo el esfuerzo por encontrar la razón de un dolor que tenía en su estomago. Llevó su mano derecha a la zona afectada, encontrando con su tacto algo parecido a una mano, aunque era un poco más pequeña que la de él.

Asustado abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un cuarto que no era el suyo. Aunque lo reconocía, había pasado muchas tardes sentado en la cama en la que ahora descansaba, solo viendo cómo la dueña de la habitación estudiaba. Su mirada se dirigió a la persona que estaba descansando en su pecho, la tranquilidad en su rostro era algo que le daba a saber que ella no parecía oír su ruidoso reloj.

¿La razón del dolor en su estomago? Una mano de la chica estaba apretada en esa zona, dañándolo con una de sus uñas esa zona. Con delicadeza sujeto la mano de su compañera, acariciándola para que la extremidad se relajara y lo dejara libre. La rubia se removió molesta y se acomodo mejor en el pecho del chico. Soul pensó que en ese preciso momento ella se veía hermosa, estuvo tentado a apretar una de sus mejillas o jugar con su cabello, pero sabía por experiencia propia que molestar a su técnico mientras duerme es una sentencia de muerte segura.

Por eso decidió acariciar su cintura, mientras el movimiento de sus dedos se hacía más lento comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido en la noche anterior. El primer aniversario de su noviazgo, la cena que ambos se esforzaron por hacer juntos, el estar todo el día solos en el departamento gracias a que Blair decidió darles su tan ansiada privacidad. Después sus recuerdos llegaron al momento en que entre bromas comenzaron a besarse y luego sucedió. No mentiría, de verdad se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Maka tenía todo planeado, pero tampoco puso resistencia a lo que su novia le pedía.

Todo le parecía tan irreal, nunca pensó estar así con su técnico, en especial por el padre que ésta tenía. Pero todos sus miedos se vieron borrados el día en que la joven, en una pelea, le grito sus sentimientos. Ahora la única duda que tenía era si debería levantarse y prepararle un desayuno a su novia y si lo hacía ¿Cuánta azúcar debería colocarle? ¿Para ese día debía servir té o café, ó ella preferiría quedarse toda la mañana en cama y preocuparse de todo después?

Cómo respuesta a su última pregunta recibió un apretón en el abrazo que compartían, su mente volvió al planeta tierra mientras bajaba la mirada para encontrarse con los aún adormilados ojos de la Albarn.

—Buenos días, dormilona.—

—Buenos días, dormilón.— La chica se apretó un poco más a él, intentando recobrar su cómoda posición.— ¿Es muy tarde?—

Eater miró el reloj en la mesita de noche, agradecía que ya no sonara y también agradecía que Maka no quisiera moverse, pues así no vería la hora real.— Son las nueve de la mañana, un día Sábado. Yo diría que es muy temprano.— Solo para que ella no dudara de su palabra la abrazó más fuerte, sin dejar que se volteara.

Ella no se resistió, permitiría por un día que su arma ganara.—Entonces deberíamos dormir ¿Por qué te despertaste tan temprano?— Evans no pudo evitar que en su rostro se formara esa sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus afilados dientes, nada se le podía escapar a su pareja.

Antes de contestar dejó escapar una pequeña risa que rozaba la burla.—Los chicos cool como yo se despiertan antes que las nerds, solo que les gusta que los despierten para ir al Shibusen.— La ojiverde frunció levemente el ceño, juguetonamente golpeó el pecho de su arma. Demostrándole así, que ella también se podía relajar por unos momentos.

—Pudiste haber hecho el desayuno.—

—Lo hubiera hecho si me dejaras levantarme, pero al parecer alguien no me quiere soltar.—

Maka se sonrojó, no lo quería soltar y por eso se estaba arriesgando a perder su desayuno. Lo pensó unos momentos antes de elevar la mirada y besar a su novio.—No necesitamos desayunar, podemos quedarnos así un tiempo más.— Soul no pudo estar más feliz en ese momento, lo que antes hubiera sido el inicio de una pelea, ahora era el momento más tranquilo del día.

—Esto es demasiado real…— Antes de que la técnico preguntara algo respecto a lo que había dicho, él apretó sus mejillas, solo para sentir su piel bajo sus dedos, para que los dos supieran que ese momento era real. Ya no sería una fantasía que no tenía esperanza de realizarse, porque sin que se lo dijeran ellos sabían que su relación tenía muy pocas probabilidades de romperse y si se tenían que demorar un año más para hacer lo que muchas parejas hacían a los meses, lo harían. Porque ellos tenían su ritmo, su sincronía.

Para sellar su promesa muda la besó, un beso tierno que la tomo por sorpresa, pero que no tardo en corresponder. En cada rocé se decían todo lo que desde que se conocían ya se habían dicho, pero a nadie le molestaba que se lo repitieran ¿O si?

 _ **~Fin~**_

* * *

 **N.A: Si llegaron hasta aquí les agradezco, perdonen los errores ortográficos.**

 **Solo me queda decirles que muy pronto me tendrán con un par de historias más para este fandom, aunque con otras parejas.**


End file.
